


Too Soon

by relttips



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: And if you thought Crylo was angsty, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Blood and Injury, Crying, Denial, Do you care?, F/M, Feels, Hux calm down, Hux needs a hug, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I mean I might have over done it but do I care?, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Minor Injuries, Reader Death, Someone make me happy please, This isn't happy, This killed me to write, Why did you have to die, Why do I do this to myself, no, probably but deal with it, the-imagines-awaken, well now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:10:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7474545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relttips/pseuds/relttips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Hux trying to cope with your death</p>
<p>Request for anon:<br/>"One of hux suffering over your death?? Based on your headcanons you wrote a while ago."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Soon

**Author's Note:**

> Actually no don't imagine this 
> 
> it sad
> 
>  
> 
> You can read my headcanons here: the-imagines-awaken.tumblr.com/post/14101261094/hux-reacting-and-coping-with-your-death-hc

"Sir, is this a good time?" Lieutenant Mitaka approached the General's desk cautiously, respectfully keeping his eyes low and hands behind his back.

Hux turns to him and sighs. "I suppose. Report Lieutenant."

Mitaka straightens and takes off his hat. "Lieutenant General L/N was found dead this morning. Their ship was ambushed, their officers shot dead. Time of exact death is unknown. I have personally sent a squad to retrieve L/N and their ship. My condolences, Sir." 

Hux felt himself beginning to shake as Mitaka finished. He felt tears coming to his green eyes. He straightened up and kept his composure as he took a seat at his desk. He nods. "Thank you Lieutenant. You are dismissed." 

Mitaka bows his head, and exits. 

Once Hux hears the door locks he runs his fingers through his clean, crisp hair, pulling and locking as he passed heaving breaths through his body.   
How? How could you be gone? He made a promise to you, and you to him, that you would never leave the other. Was this information tampered with? Did Mitaka read it wrong? Would there be anyway that this was just a bad dream and that you'd wake up in his arms tomorrow? 

He lets out a sob and doesn't fight the hot salty tears, now cascading down his pale face. The General decides to try and quickly take to his room, he needed to be alone, with no way someone could interrupt. He weakly stands up, arms and legs trembling. He sniffs and wipes his face, fixing his hair and jacket. He hears a notification from his data pad and he reads it. It's from Mitaka:

"We have them."

Hux lets out a hoarse sob as he drops his pad and falls to his hands and knees. He rolls his hands to on top of his head and pulls at the back of his hair, tightly. He stays there for a good while. He collects himself to escape to his private quarters.  
His hand shakes as he puts in the code.

Once inside, he wished he never came in. Everything reminded him of you. His Y/N. His beloved Y/N. Your side of the bed was slightly more crisp then his. Your jacket was still over the chair. He could see slightly into the bathroom, on your sink, your items. Hux looks to find a picture he managed to sneak of you on his sidetable. It was a shot of you from behind with your head to the side, little lighting was detailing your face. Your eyes were clear however. The deep E/C. 

Hux tears his eyes away, and enters the bathroom. He looks at himself. He was unrecognizable, his eyes red and blue, lips puckering, tear stained face and impossibly tangled hair. Unable to handle the sight, he removes his gloves and quickly punches the mirror, not caring the small pieces that pierced his knuckle or the small droplets racing down his pale hand. With one swipe of his hand he knocks all of his belongings onto the floor, leaving yours untouched. He storms out and kicks chairs and tables over, all while letting himself scream. You were gone. Just gone. And there was nothing he couldn't fucking do about it. He kicks over his side table, not noticing the pain that was now shooting in his leg from the impact.

He stands there and lets all the anger drain from him. The General collapses onto the bed and let's sleep take him. 

\--

The General expected to have your frame against his when he woke. He expected to place small kisses on your face to wake you up. All he got was an empty bed, a destroyed room, and an even emptier heart. He opens his eyes and gazes at your side of the bed. Maybe you had gone to the bathroom? Or, or perhaps you had left early? None of these were a possibility. Not anymore they weren't. 

\--

The General was even more ruthless. You weren't there to help him calm down, he felt lost. He barely got any sleep anymore, if he did, he got graphic, horrific nightmares of how you must have died. He rarely took breaks, he felt no need for them. 

When he did return to his room, as rare as it was, he would talk to you. Just normal conversations as if you were still there. Things like him telling "you" how his day was, and him asking how yours was. Of course there would be no answer but he would continue. He always ended them by telling "you" how much he loved you, and by saying goodnight. 

Hopefully you'd be there when he woke.

**Author's Note:**

> the-imagines-awaken.tumblr.com (Requests are open)
> 
> theaidenellis.tumblr.com


End file.
